


Lost and Found

by darlingswanscharmedbygold



Series: Never Too Far [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Charming, Gen, Little!Emma - Freeform, Non-Sexual Age Play, Overprotective Parents, Protective Parents, Protective!Snow, mama Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingswanscharmedbygold/pseuds/darlingswanscharmedbygold
Summary: Emma, David and Snow have adjusted to their new life and couldn't be happier. But when Emma slips out without telling anyone, Snow panics.





	

Snow woke up to find Emma clinging to David, the scene made her grin. David was also awake, though their princess was still fast asleep. He leaned over to peck his wife’s lips.

 

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning,” she stroked Emma’s hair. “She doesn’t have work today, does she?”

“Nope. She’s staying home with her mama,” David assured her.

“Good. I wish I could have you both to myself though.”

David smiled. “Tonight. Leroy is taking over, so we can have a family night.”

“I’d like that.” Snow gave him a kiss, only to hear grumbling. They looked down and saw a half-awake Emma. “Well good morning, Sunshine.” Emma pouted in response.

“Aw, is someone grumpy this morning?” David cooed, gently tickling his daughter. That caused a little giggle to escape her lips. “That’s better. Is my princess hungry?” Emma nodded, tightening her grip on him.

“Mommy will make us something nice and yummy once she feeds Neal,” Snow told her, rising to her feet, walking out of the room.

“Do you have to work today?” Emma asked her father.

“Yes, I do.” He noticed the sadness in Emma’s eyes. “But you’ll be with mommy and Neal. Are you going to be Daddy’s big helper?” Emma slowly nodded, though she still looked a little sad. “How about this? When I get off work, I’ll take you to Granny’s. Just you and me, baby girl, a daddy daughter dinner.” That got Emma smiling.

“Okay, Daddy!”

 

He chuckled, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

 

“Good, now come on. You have to get ready. Do you want Daddy’s help?” Emma nodded and David lead her upstairs to her room. To his disappointment, she chose a regular outfit instead of one of the dresses Snow had purchased. But he figured she did this in anticipation for the dinner, so she wouldn’t have to change later. Plus, David found her to be adorable, no matter what she was wearing. David assisted her in dressing, kissing the top of her head once she was done. “Look at my pretty princess.” Emma beamed up at him, happy from the praise.

 

Once downstairs, they saw that Snow had finished up feeding Neal and had begun to make waffles. Emma sat at the table, David taking the closest seat to her. He knew he was being a little irrational, but he still feared someone could swoop in and steal his precious baby girl.

 

“Do you have to go potty?” Snow asked as she settled the breakfast foods down. Emma shook her head. “Okay, just let me know. We don’t want you to have an accident, do we?”

“I know, Mommy.” Emma rolled her eyes, causing Snow to give her a warning glance.

“No being sassy,” she told her. Emma gave her puppy dog eyes. “Now, those only work on Daddy.”

“As they should, she’s just so adorable,” David cooed, squeezing Emma’s cheeks lovingly. Emma giggled and began eating. Snow watched her closely, fearing that she’d choke. She found herself being overly protective but she couldn’t help it. This was her baby girl. Outside Neal, she was the most precious thing in all the universe.

 

Soon, David had to leave for work and Snow went about her typical chores while also tending to Neal. As usual, Emma stuck by her side, helping her mom with what she needed. Snow constantly praised her for being a good little helper and listening to mommy. It was such little things, but it made Emma feel good. Like her mommy and daddy weren’t going to send her away.

 

Around noon, Neal went down for his nap and Emma settled onto the couch to watch T.V.

 

“Sweetheart,” Snow said, when her daughter looked up at her, expectantly. “Mommy has to go potty, I’ll be right back, okay?” Emma nodded and turned her attention to her program. Snow hadn’t been in the bathroom 2 seconds before Emma’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Regina, she needed Emma to sign some important papers, immediately. Not wanting to bother her mother, she headed out the door, figuring she wouldn’t be too long.

 

Snow emerged from the bathroom, to find the couch empty. Trying to panic, she searched the entire apartment. But alas, her baby girl was nowhere to be found. She couldn’t even try to not worry at that point. All the horrible scenarios ran through her head, she imagined her little girl kidnapped or worse. She worried she would never see her for another 28 years or worse, never again. Emma wasn’t answering her cell and Snow realized the reason being was that it was squished between two of the couch cushions.

 

Snow was at a loss of what to do, so she called David. He panicked just as much and agreed to go looking for her. Since there was no evidence of a kidnapping or sign of struggle (the door was unlocked, but that simply could’ve meant Emma had done that. Snow always kept it locked.), he was trying to convince his wife that maybe Emma had just stepped out for a bit. But they both knew their daughter knew the rules and couldn’t understand why she’d bother to break them. She was their good girl.

 

The door soon opened and Emma walked in. Snow threw her arms around her, hugging her tightly.

 

“Emma! Where have you been?!?”

“Regina needed me to fill out some paperwork…” The savior couldn’t even finish her sentence as her face was attacked by kisses.

“You had me worried sick! You know you’re not supposed to leave the loft alone, anything could’ve happened to you. And to not tell me you were leaving?!?” Tears sprang to Snow’s eyes, which made Emma begin to cry herself. She hadn’t meant to scare her mother.

“I’m sorry Mommy!” Emma wailed. “I didn’t…I didn’t think…I’m sorry! Please don’t send me away!”

Snow let out a sigh, holding Emma close to her. “Oh Princess, Mommy could never send you away. I was just so worried!” The queen rubbed soothing circles on her back. “Shhh darling, it’s okay. Mommy’s not mad at her baby. She was just so scared. Mommy came out of the bathroom and baby was gone.”

“I…I’m sorry!” Emma sobbed into Snow’s chest.

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay. All is forgiven. Just promise Mommy that you will never leave the loft without her or Daddy, especially if we don’t know where you’re going.”

“I promise, I promise.” Emma sniffled, clinging tighter to her mom.

“That’s my good girl.” Snow wiped away her daughter’s tears. “Look at that, no more tears, no more crying, right? Happy baby.” Emma sniffled and shrugged. “How about Mommy and Princess snuggle on the couch, we can watch whatever you want.” That seemed to perk her daughter up a bit. Snow quickly texted Charming that Emma was alright and lead the girl to the couch.

 

Emma crawled onto her mother’s lap, clinging to her like a sloth would to a tree. She didn’t even pay much attention to the show that she selected. She just wanted her mommy to make her feel safe. Snow stroked her daughter’s hair, whispering soothing words into her ear. She knew it was good to share Emma with David, but a part of her wished she could have her in her vision line at all times.


End file.
